It's a Wonderful Life or It Could Be
by Tell-Tale Told
Summary: This is a drabble I wrote as a stepping block. My first fic; Nothing special. EliteUnderShipping! Why not start with my OTP as my guinea pigs? Lucian/GoyoxAaron/Ryou  Yaoi  LONG one-shot; again, nothing special. Rated T, just in case. Review if you want


It's a Wonderful Life, OR Little Boy Lost

Everyone, absolutely everyone on Earth, should be able to agree that the most fantabulous time of the day was undeniably lunch time. At least, that's what an overworked Aaron believes.

"Overworked"? You thought he exercised and trained for hours and hours at a time and just grew an immunity to hunger? The poor boy's an Elite; there's so much responsibility brought upon him and his new position as the Bug-Type Master of the Sinnoh League. Aaron, after his arrival which wasn't so long ago, had made himself at home—"home" being said as "work-out power station" for both him and his Pokémon. The boy has been told numerous times by Bertha, Cynthia, and even _Flint _that he should just keep laid back for once—the stress could be the death of him.

…nonetheless, this adorable, hungry, green-haired Elite laughed in the face of impending doom while spreading mayonnaise on bread.

"Ahh…This sandwich is already looking really yummy! Maybe just one more pickle…" Although endearingly inept Aaron would never get kitchen authority-props from someone like Morimoto, he sure knew how to make one Hell of a sandwich. Mayo, mustard, an assortment of deli meat, cheese, one tomato—and the _piece de resistance_—many thin slices of juicy pickles, something besides Bug Pokémon the boy could never live without. Aaron was finally over and done with the construction of this sandwich of epic proportions.

"Mmm! Yum, yum, yummy, into my tummy!" sang the youngest Elite. Holding his masterpiece in his hands, his mouth watered anxiously. His big, beautiful green eyes widened—as his mouth did—as he was about to satisfy his rumbling stomach with food—

_SWIPE! CRUNCH! _"OWWW! MY FINGERS!" Aaron yelped. Apparently he had missed the sandwich and bit into his hand instead. He sucked on his painfully throbbing fingers, suddenly realizing something very wrong: how could it possibly be that he _missed _the sandwich? Upon comprehending that logic, he evaluated the impossible: his delicious sandwich was missing!

"Haha ha ha-ha! Looking for _this_, bug-brains?" an obnoxiously familiar voice taunted. Aaron mentally gasped. There is only one person he knew was capable for committing such a heinous act…

_Flint!_

Aaron spun around, his face in shock to see the Fire Elite holding the masterwork he so graciously took time to create in his _filthy, unwashed hands!_

Aaron's face reddened with anger, and his stomach grumbled in hunger. He clenched his fists tight readily. Flint was Aaron's bully; he always took the poor younger boy's comic books without asking, and sticks gum in his cowlick when it loses flavor, and even crossed the line twice when giving the helpless Aaron a wet-willy once! But now, it was _personal_. Flint _stole _his sandwich. Flint did not deserve the meal; Aaron worked hard for it, whereas Flint lazed his day around Sunyshore, as he usually did.

"You give me my sandwich back, or else, Flint!" Aaron growled. "Or else what?" the older Elite taunted. Flint loved watching the boy be bullied like this. It wasn't fair; he should be more supportive of the newcomer Elite, but instead, he chooses to be a douche.

"Or else...! Or else…! I…I'm TELLING!" Aaron pouted. The afro-headed man blinked. Did he really just say…?

"Hmph…pfft…hmm-pfft hehehe… ! Oh, God, oh! Oh, you're killing me, kid! HAHAHAHA! Do—do you really think that-HAHA!-crap works with me? What are you, _five?_ HAHA hahaha!" Flint mocked the boy, finally ceasing the laughter, a big mischievous grin pasted on his face.

"Y'know what? I like you, kid. You're funny," and with a quick pause, he raised the sandwich to his mouth and bit almost half-way through, Aaron gasping in disbelief. "And you make a pretty mean sandwich!" the older Elite said, chewing noisily in front of Aaron.

After a taunting wink, Flint turned and left the kitchen, still eating Aaron's lunch.

The younger Elite, his mouth agape and stomach aching, felt tears coming to his eyes. Aaron, in most disappointing situations, is a bit of a crybaby. The boy is seventeen, and he still cries over spilled milk? And stolen sandwiches, as a matter of fact …

Aaron ran out the kitchen, heading for his room, where he can vent out the sobs in solitude without being mocked. Not paying attention at all to where he was going, he bumps into something while turning around a corner.

He fell back, his rear now in pain (as well as his stomach, feelings, and fingers), and his ego takes another big blow, for now he is humiliated further.

Oh, wait! It could be worse. He could've bumped into a person…

"Owie…" Aaron mumbled. He felt a tall figure loom over him, shadowing Aaron with intimidation. "Are you alright?" the figure said.

Oh…It got worse…Well, it's not _completely_ horrible, I mean, this person could be Lucia—

Aaron blushed deeply. He recognized this voice as well: soft, smooth, sophisticated yet mature and serious. This calming, gorgeous voice belonged to a fellow Elite—an Elite Aaron just so happens to have the biggest crush on.

"_Lucian! _Ah!-I, uh, it, um, I just-uh, I-!"Aaron stuttered out many sounds that didn't even remotely sound like an excuse. Great, crying, crashing into, falling and now stuttering, all in front of _Lucian!_ Of all the people in the world to look like an idiot in front of, it HAD to be elegant, charming, masterful Lucian, the man who makes awkward, childish little Aaron's heart beat right out of his chest!

Aaron made an attempt to get back on his feet, which ended with him falling to the ground again due to weak knees. His blush deepened. Oh, why didn't someone just put the bullet through his head already?

Lucian adjusted his glasses, the purple lenses camouflaging his alluring violet eyes. The man saw his colleague in this unfortunate position, which made the already delectable little Aaron look even more deliciously pleasing to look at. Lucian wouldn't admit it out loud, but he found the Bug-type Elitist to be so enticingly bubbly, his charisma would just attract him more and more to the boy. Aaron, Lucian thought, was sweet, cheerful, and all-around cute. The Psychic Elite oft found it difficult to read books more recently—as his mind wandered off to thoughts of the adorable Aaron.

Lucian gave the boy a soft smile and extended his arm. "You look like you need help, Aaron." The man said. The green-haired boy hesitantly took his hand, which was surprisingly warm. Oh, Lucian was so attractive, and he thought the lavender-haired man saw nothing more than a child. He just wanted so badly to open up to him…

"Thanks, Lucian," he blushed saying his name, "you're a great help." This made the Psychic Elite smile. He still held on to Aaron's hand, which he brought up to his lips.

"Anything for you, darling little Aaron." He gently kissed his hand, sending Aaron into a blushing frenzy which clashed greatly with his green hair. Lucian brought up his other hand under Aaron's chin, raising it so that his violet eyes met with Aaron's green eyes. "Absolutely anything for you…" at that moment, Lucian leaned in and kissed Aaron softly. Aaron's eyes widened, and his heart quickened. After realizing what was happening, he kissed back, letting go of his hand and wrapping his arms around Lucian's neck. The elder Elite slid his arms around Aaron's small waist, pulling him closer to his body. A small noise from the back of Aaron's throat escaped at the feeling of such close contact. Lucian purred in response to Aaron's involuntary moan, barely slipping the tip of his tongue in between Aaron's lips.

The heat rose in Aaron's face, the air became thicker to breathe in. Lucian, realizing this, broke the kiss, staring lovingly at the adorable younger Elite.

"Uh, Lucian, when you say 'anything for me', do you mean, _anything_?" Aaron asked, his cheeks still retaining a red blush. Lucian raised an eyebrow at the implement, stunned that sweet little Aaron would want such a thing. "Of course, I do. Is there something that you want me to give you?" Lucian asked incredibly enticingly, which was an even bigger shock that he actually had it in him.

Aaron kissed Lucian's cheek, then whispered, "I like it hot, with no corners, and with more than one slice inside." Lucian blushed. Aaron was a very kinky boy. The younger elite grabbed his superior's hand. "C'mon, let's go! I've been waiting all day for it!" Lucian couldn't have asked for a better day.

"Umm…uh-huh…Not quite what I had in mind…" Lucian mumbled. Back at the kitchen, the lavender-haired man was asked to make a grilled cheese sandwich with extra pickles for Aaron, because not only did he completely miss the point Lucian was trying to make, but he also got sandwich-napped by Flint, and was still hungry.

"Thank you, Lucian! You're the best!" Aaron jumped over to Lucian, who was making sandwiches over the stove, and hugged him tightly.

Lucian sighed. Well, it could be worse. All that slaving over a hot stove could lead to another sandwich getting stolen by Flint…

~Phin~


End file.
